$100
'$100'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-100/EP022222100602?aid=zap2it is the 3rd episode of the third season of We Bare Bears and the 55th episode overall. Synopsis The Baby Bears' dreams come true when they discover a $100 bill when they can't bear to spend it, they have difficulty letting go. Plot Baby Grizzly pulls a big wagon full of junk down the alley to the Baby Bears' house. Their friend Coupon Cory stops by to say hi and gives the bears coupons for a free car wash, although they don't have a car. Hungry, the Baby Bears look in Baby Grizzly's wagon for food, but instead find a pair of handcuffs attached to a giant briefcase. They open the suitcase which appears empty at first, but Baby Panda finds a crumbled up piece of paper which turns out to be a $100 bill. The Baby Bears have never had so much money and feel rich, naming the bill Hundy. They go out into the city to explore and figure out what to buy. Baby Grizzly suggests buying burgers at Burger Boy, Baby Panda suggests haircuts at the salon, and Baby Ice Bear looks at chef knives. However they see a toy store across the road with an amazing pink toy car on sale for $99. They begin to imagine themselves having a great time in the car and are ready to purchase, but Baby Grizzly won't let go of the $100 bill when the salesman tries to take it. They decide not to buy the car because they don't want to lose Hundy, saying that Hundy is their family now and they promise each other to never spend Hundy. Back at home, the Baby Bears take care of Hundy like a baby. Coupon Cory returns to say hello again, and Baby Grizzly tells Coupon Cory about the money they found. Cory gives Baby Grizzly a coupon for the gym and goes back to work. The Baby Bears begin to fight over who should take care of Hundy and accidentally rip Hundy slightly as they are all pulling on the bill. The Baby Bears are distraught, put a Band-Aid on the tear, and go to bed. Later at night a mysterious burglar comes to the Baby Bears' house and tries to grab the $100 while the bears are sleeping. The burglar almost gets away with the money, but he accidentally hits turns on the vacuum cleaner and wakes up the Baby Bears. The Baby Bears chase the burglar down the alley and up a fire escape. The bears catch up and attack the burglar to get back the money. In the ensuing scuffle, Baby Grizzly unmasks the burglar, who is revealed to be Coupon Cory. As they all fight over the $100, Cory falls over the railing and into the garbage dumpster below. Baby Grizzly and Baby Ice Bear are thrown off too, but they grab onto each other as Baby Panda holds them as they dangle over the edge. Baby Grizzly tells Baby Panda to save Hundy instead of his brothers because Hundy means a lot more to his brothers and have a better life without them. Instead, Baby Panda pulls his brothers up, and Hundy blows away in the wind. A nearby policeman sees Coupon Cory in the dumpster, but the Baby Bears tell the policeman the truth about the situation, so the policeman arrests Coupon Cory. Hundy floats in the air as the Baby Bears reflect on putting family above money. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Coupon Cory (debut) Objects * Hundy * Baby Ice Bear's Vacuum Cleaner Locations * Burger Boy * The Baby Bears "house" * Toy Store MUSIC * Baby Come With Me Trivia * This is the second episode that is implied to take place after “Baby Bears on a Plane”. This can be seen when Coupon Cory gives the Bears coupons for the Boise Noisey Auto Shop. * This is the second episode the WD garbage dumpster is shown. It was in the first episode Grizz Helps. * It was also shown in the third episode Bear Lift. * This is the first (and only, so far) episode featuring Coupon Cory. * When Baby Grizzly comes home wearing a green tie, Baby Panda rocking Hundy to sleep and Baby Ice Bear wearing a green apron and holding his Vacuum Cleaner, there's people laughing in the background. * The Baby Bears fight over Hundy and it rips a little, but it doesn't even rip over them fighting with the man about getting the toy car. Cultural References * The briefcase belongs to D.B. Cooper, a man who hijacked a plane in 1971 and parachuted with the ransom money. * The truck the baby bears wanted buy could be based off the Princess Car that Lola Loud, from the Loud House, owns. International Premieres * November 7, 2017 (UK and Ireland) Errors TBA Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Baby Bears Episodes